ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos' Friends of Liberty
|hideb= |population= |jurisdiction= |nature= |hidec= |hq= TBA |commissioner= TBA |hided= |areacommands= |airbases= |prisons= |cars= TBA |motorcycles= |helicopters= TBA |dogs= |horses= |footnotes=Motto: 'Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness' }} Introduction On the 31st of July 2018 the Los Santos' Friends of Liberty (LSFL) was formed to ensure that each citizen is protected under the Rights given to them through the US Constitution and it's Amendments (ultimately including the Bill of Rights). Somewhat inspired by the Sons of Liberty which predate them by little under 250 years, it acts as a Patriotic movement which aims to hold those in positions of power to account for their actions, but shall not utilize violence unless it is within their defense, or deemed necessary. It has come as no surprise, with the recent media attention swiveling towards the Government agencies (LSPD & DPS) and their wrongdoings, and most recently, with the Public Hearing into former Chief of Police Scott Murphy, and his later resignation. The LSFL intend to work hand in hand with the local media all across the spectrum to ensure that the publications are as accurate as possible and contain detailed explanations to benefit all those reading/listening. The Organization uses a version of the 'Betsy Ross' Flag with the motto 'Liberty or Death', a shortened version of the quote used by Patrick Henry towards the beginning of the American Revolution. Whilst the group is heavily critical of Government Authority, it remains true to their historical roots stating that the only good form of Government is a small one which acts solely in the best interest of it's citizens. If this does not happen, then action is taken, whether this be through peaceful publications or mass rallies until something is done about the problem, at whatever cost. Those who care for their Liberties, Freedoms and Rights should follow closely and contact the Organization with any concerns, questions or information that they have by emailing inquiries@lsfl.org Membership The LSFL, like any other politically oriented group, is constantly open for expressions of interest in membership, which can be done by sending an email to membership@lsfl.org. There is no fee involved within the membership process, but if any member commits any significant offence against the United States, a fellow member or innocent civilian, the Organization has the right to terminate their membership on the spot. Membership is not required to access the Organization's newsletters or attend the rallies/protests, and members of the Government and their agencies are free to join. Publications Once a month, the LSFL shall publish a 'newsletter' style document, highlighting the Legal, Moral and Ethical wrongdoings of any Government agency, and alongside such shall include the LSFL's recommendation as to what can be done to resolve the issue alongside identifying the root cause an who (if anyone) is at fault, or if it were just a matter of circumstances. This section shall be modified regularly to include a list the publications of the LSFL alongside any events that're sponsored or officially attended by senior members of the organization and speakers. To conclude, we would like to thank you for reading and let you know that we are looking forward to any correspondence. Stay tuned for our upcoming publications. Dearest Regards, LSFL Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Government Agencies